


Vorspiel

by EnnaKlee



Series: Lucifer und was Chloe über ihn denkt [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, fluff zum schluss
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnaKlee/pseuds/EnnaKlee
Summary: Es geht heiß her, fast schon heißer als in der Hölle.





	Vorspiel

Ihre Hände wanden sich um seinen Schaft und entlockten ihm eine Symphonie  
an Seufzern, stöhnen und grollen. Sie genoss die macht die sie über diesen  
großen starken Mann mit nur einer Hand hatte. Er war ihr vollkommen ergeben.  
Als sie ihren Blick von seinem langen Phallus nahm und seinen glorreichen Köper  
hochwanderte, ließ sie sich von eben diesem faszinieren. Selbst bekleidet war er  
wunder schön, doch jetzt mit den zerzausten Haaren, dem halb offenem Hemd  
und seinem Glied aus der Hose ragend.

Sie konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, göttlich, himmlisch, rauschte durch ihren Kopf.  
Doch wenn sie es sagen würde, müsste sie sich auf eine seiner Schimpftiraden  
gefasst machen. Er war der Grenze nah, kurz davor über die Schwelle zu springen,  
alles nur wegen den heißen blicken die seinen Körper begutachteten. Er hatte es sich  
so lange von ihr gewünscht, das endlich an diesem Punkt zu stehen (Pun intended )  
ihn fast überrumpele. 

Kurz bevor er es nicht mehr aushalten konnte stoppte er sie, er nahm ihr Hände von  
seinem Phallus und küsste ihre Knöchel liebevoll „Darling, lass es uns nicht überstürzen.  
Ich möchte jede Sekunde genießen.“ Sie fühlte den Stoße ihrer eigenen Erregung und  
fing an zu zitterten. Ihre Hände griffen nach seinem Gesicht um ihn an sich zu ziehen.  
Er ging ihrer Forderung nach und küsste sie wieder hungrig.

Der Kampf um Dominanz ging eine Weile so weiter, bis Lucifer genug hatte und sich  
wieder an ihren Körper labte. Bis er an ihrem Hosenbund angelangte, vorsichtig öffnete  
er ihre Jeans und zog sie von ihren Hüften. Seinen Atem ließ er über ihre bekleidete  
Vulva streifen. Sie stöhnte und griff nach seinem Haar. Er schaute auf und genoss den  
Moment und ihren Mimik.

„Liebes, wenn du weiter so liebliche Klänge von dir gibst, werde ich mich nicht zügeln.“  
Daraufhin weichte ihre Lust den Stoff um ihre Körpermitte ein. Er knurrte lustvoll auf  
und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihr. Ihren Duft, Geschmack und Textur auf konsumierend  
genoss er sie wie einen guten Bourbon. Ihre Reife war genau nach seinem Geschmack,  
so wie alles an ihr. „Lu..ci..fer…“ Stöhnte sie. Er zerriss ihr Höschen mit seinen Zähnen  
und ohne dem Kleidungsstück nachtrauen zu können vernaschte er sie weiter.

Später, das wussten sie beide, würde sie ihm DEN blick zu werfen, er würde ihr anbieten  
eine neue für sie zu kaufen und sie würde das Angebt mit einem Augenrollen ablehnen.   
Aber jetzt, jetzt waren sie beide zu sehr mit einander beschäftigt um sich um Kleidung  
zu sorgen. Das einzige was durch ihre Köpfe zum Thema Kleidung ging, war das zu viel  
davon zwischen ihnen war.

Also wollte Lucifer dieses Debakel umgehen und entfernte alles bis auf seine Boxershorts,  
auch half er Chloe beim Entkleiden. Als sie beide in völliger Nacktheit aneinander gepresst  
auf der Couch waren, legte er seine Stirn an ihre. Mit geschlossenen Augen kostete er die  
Nähe zu ihr aus. 

Er war endlich hier, wo er immer sein wollte, er war angekommen „ ..endlich bin ich zuhause…“  
flüsterte er, doch sie hatte es gehört. Ihre Hände legten sich an seine Wangen, sanft strichen  
ihre rauen Finger über seinen drei-Tage-Bart. Er öffnete seine Augen und erwiderte ihren  
Blickkontakt. „Lucifer…“ „Chloe…“ Sie küssten sich wieder und dieses Mal gab er ihr all seine  
Zuneigung, seine… seine Liebe und alles was er war. So zärtlich hatte er noch nie geküsst.


End file.
